<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Five Go To Australia by Th3_Cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679201">Five Go To Australia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry'>Th3_Cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Famous Five - Enid Blyton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Holidays, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, long plane flight, summer holidays (australia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_Cavalry/pseuds/Th3_Cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Famous Five are sent on an unexpected holiday to Australia by their parents. It's their first time to the country.<br/>Let's see what happens!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Five Go To Australia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm Australian and loved the FF when I was younger.<br/>Julian is 16, Richard (Dick) is 15, George is 16, and Anne is 15 (younger than Dick by six months). George is Androgyne and bi (but that's not important) and Dick's pan (again, not important).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A holiday in Australia?" Dick questioned after their parents had told them about the preplanned holiday.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you three have been going to your cousin George's for many years now. We figured that you would want a change," their mother told them</p><p> </p><p>"Is it just going to be us?" Anne asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, George will be joining you at the airport," They would be flying out early tomorrow morning and be arriving late that (the flight would take nearly 24 hours).</p><p> </p><p>They were sent upstairs to pack.</p><p> </p><p>"Why Australia of all places?" Dick said as they pulled their suitcases out of the linen cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>"It costs so much to fly there too," Anne agreed as they all headed in the direction of their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think, Julian?" she asked her older brother who had been silent so far.</p><p> </p><p>"I think the trip will be interesting, not the almost 24-hour long flight to get there," he said as they entered their rooms and slid open the doors that connected their rooms.</p><p> </p><p>His siblings agreed with him.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be nice to see George again," Julian commented as they worked on packing for tomorrow. They had only seen George over video chats or in video lessons so far.</p><p> </p><p>Dick was packing winter clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Dick! What are you doing?" Anne exclaimed once she noticed what her brother was doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Packing?" he asked his older sister.</p><p> </p><p>"You will overheat for sure in all that. It may be winter here but in Australia, it's summer and it can get to forty degrees Celsius," she told him as she folded a t-shirt and put it into her suitcase.</p><p> </p><p>"Forty? God, that's hot," Richard said as he took out most of what he had already packed and replaced it with clothes more suited for summer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, everyone except for Richard got woken by their alarm clocks at midnight.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't you sleep?" Julian asked his younger brother as they put their suitcases by the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope, damn insomnia," Dick answered as Anne entered the front room and chucked them both a muesli bar each.</p><p> </p><p>"A muesli bar?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can get more at the airport. Come on, I heard the taxi," Anne told them as she opened the door and rolled her suitcase out of the house and toward the taxi parked on the street, followed soon by her brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"To the international airport," she told the driver.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>George was waiting for them at the check-in terminals.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, you all. Remembered your tickets?" she asked when she caught sight of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep. Have you?" Julian asked as they lined up to check-in.</p><p> </p><p>Soon they were all through and were walking around the airport shops so that they could have a better breakfast then just muesli bars.</p><p> </p><p>After a breakfast of toast and coffee from one of the cafes, they went to their boarding gate to wait.</p><p> </p><p>"We fly into Brisbane International Airport," George told them as she examined her ticket.</p><p> </p><p>"Brisbane? Why not Sydney?" Julian asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea, too many flights maybe?" George answered as their boarding call was put over the loudspeakers. They got up and joined the queue.</p><p> </p><p>"Start of a 24-hour plane flight," Anne said as she clipped her seatbelt. "Hey George, what's happening to Timmy?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Tim's coming too, he's with the other pets and other live cargo down below," George pointed downwards as she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"And you're okay with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"For once, yes I am, this airline's had good reviews on the transportation of pets," she explained before putting in her earbuds.</p><p> </p><p>Anne slept for part of the journey.</p><p> </p><p>Dick and George were watching movies.</p><p> </p><p>Julian attempted to do schoolwork before giving up and watching whatever movie Dick was watching.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After twenty-three hours and fifty-five minutes, their plane landed at Brisbane International Airport.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>